Optical signals may be conducted over fiber-optic links in point-to-point communication. A plurality of channels of information may be multiplexed in such optical signals using time-division multiplexing (TDM), wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM), or space-division multiplexing (SDM), including mode-division multiplexing (MDM).